Rumors
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Finn needs to tell Blaine something. About Kurt.


AN- This is my response to Rumors and my attempt to be humorous. Enjoy guys!

* * *

><p>Finn doesn't know his way around Dalton.<p>

It's not like he ever had to visit Kurt there, considering he didn't dorm there, and Kurt wasn't even there anymore.

But, at the moment, Finn kind of wishes he did. Know his way around Dalton, that is.

See, he's looking for the choir room. Or wherever the Warblers meet and he's pretty sure he's in the wrong place because there are like, huge tables. Everywhere. And what looks like a huge kitchen in the back and maybe he's in the dining hall?

He shakes his head and steps back out in the hallway. Maybe if he goes left? Instead of right? Sure, why not. Maybe a half hour later he's in another wing entirely and he's kind of panicking because he doesn't have any food and he should have stayed in the dining hall because he might die and-

Oh, hey. Blaine. Cool.

The lead Warbler is just leaving a room when he spots Finn. His eyebrows rise in surprise as he walks over.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi, Finn. Is everything alright?" Suddenly, his eyes darken. "Is Kurt alright?"

And that kind of pangs Finn's heart. That this guy so worried about his step brother. Especially given what's going on.

"Kurt's fine," Finn assures him, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground. "But there's something I need to tell you."

"_Finn Hudson, don't you dare!" _a voice that sounds a lot like Rachel Berry screeches in his head.

Finn ignores it because as much as he loves Kurt, no one deserves to be cheated on. He kind of knows, firsthand, more times than he wants to.

"Okay," Blaine looks a little confused and Finn can hardly blame him. They're not exactly pals or anything.

Blaine motions to a bench outside the room and they both sit down. Finn takes a deep breath and stares at his hands.

"I thought Quinn was cheating on me with Sam."

Blaine nods (still looking confused but kind of going with it).

"So, Rachel and I kind of followed Sam to a motel…and waited outside with a camera…for a few hours."

Blaine still says nothing.

"Sam came out. But not with Quinn," and here Finn finally looks at Blaine. All apologetic and sorry. "He came out with Kurt."

Blaine doesn't react and Finn thinks maybe he's in shock or just didn't understand him or something.

So, he tells him again. "I saw Sam and Kurt leaving a motel room. Together. Kurt put his hand on Sam's shoulder. After leaving a motel room. With him."

Finally, Blaine reacts.

"Oh my god…..how could he do this to me!"

And suddenly, Blaine throws himself at Finn and starts sobbing. And Finn is kind of freaked out because he can barely deal with crying girls let alone crying boys- especially one he's met only a handful of times.

Finn awkwardly pats his back and mutters a few "there, there's" and then he glares at the door Blaine came out of really, really hard in hopes that someone would like rescue him.

Two boys walk out, and Finn recognizes them as Wes and David, the only other Warblers he knows by name. They take one look at the sobbing mess that is Blaine before laying into Finn with identical glares.

"'What did you do to him!"

"If Blaine can't sing, the Warblers will cease to function and we may as well cancel our visit to the nursing home on the 15th. Those poor elderly people, who all looked forward to a performance from a nice group of boys. It was all they had going for them!"

"Er," Finn eloquently says.

Blaine looks up from Finn's shoulder and sniffles at Wes and David. "Finn says he saw Kurt leaving a motel with another guy."

David's eyebrows go straight up. "Kurt? As in Kurt-so-desperately-in-love-with-Blaine-that-everyone-can-see-it-so-it's-obviously-an-act-Hummel?"

Wes shakes his head. "I knew it. He only came here and hit on Blaine in an effort to make us lose Regionals. It was all a ploy; he's had a guy on the side ever since."

"Hey," Finn says, starting to get a little defensive. "Kurt didn't try to make you guys lose. He had to come here. And he really cared about Blaine."

"Sure," David says, rolling his eyes. "We know why he transferred. A bully. A bully who magically disappeared the second we lost."

"Karofsky didn't disappear," Finn says and now he's angry. "He just-stopped being mean."

"And I didn't even think Sam was gay!" Blaine wails. "He hid it so well!"

"Well," Finn says. "I'm not sure Sam's exactly…I mean…he did date Quinn. And, then, fooled around with Santana."

"Finn, we understand what you're saying," Wes said. "Kurt was a cheating jerk who only came here to spy on Blaine and was secretly dating someone who was pretending to be straight."

"Hey!" Finn shouts and he stands up and glares at the Warblers. "Kurt is not a cheating jerk. He really, really likes Blaine and I know because he's like happy and singing all the time at home. And he wasn't secretly dating Sam. And Sam wasn't pretending to be straight. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason as to why he was at that motel."

Finn froze. He carefully went over his own words in his head and kind of realizes something.

"Oh."

"Did you get it?" Blaine says and Finn finally gets a good look at him. His eyes are completely tear-free and there's not even a little red in them.

"What? But…but you were crying. Into my shoulder... I. You. Crying. What?"

"Next time you do recon," Blaine says, patting Finn's shoulder, "Try not to be so obvious."

"Kurt saw me?"

"Kurt saw you. And suspected you would stop by to see me at some point. I'm honestly surprised at you Finn- do you really think Kurt would cheat on anyone?"

Finn hangs his head a little in shame.

"No."

"And especially on Blaine?" Wes interjects. "The boy he's been pining over since he got here. Since before he got here, actually."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"And especially with a guy who is very much straight and has proved it multiple times?" David asks.

"Yeah…I guess I was pretty dumb. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You need to make this up to Kurt."

Finn nods, says his goodbyes, then slinks away in shame. Wes and David high-five.

"That was fun. Can Kurt like, I don't know, pretend to beat you or something so we can do it again?"

Blaine rolls his eyes and pushes both of them back into the rehearsal room.

* * *

><p>AN- I'm sorry, but Blaine would NEVER think Kurt wasis/were cheating on him. Because they are True Love.


End file.
